


Cake and Courage

by firefly124



Category: Black Jewels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaenelle's tried something new. Most men would run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Courage

Daemon looked suspiciously at the slice of cake swirled with chocolate. It appeared … edible. The problem was, while Jaenelle's Craft had scaled back to rather more average levels, her culinary skills hadn't been similarly affected, and appearances could be deceiving. However, this was not the first such experiment to which he had been subjected, simply the oddest in appearance.

Summoning all the courage expected of a Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince, he met her expectant gaze as he cut into the dessert and made a show of tasting it. The desire that darkened her eyes as he licked the frosting from the fork would have been worth it, even had it tasted like shoe leather. But the cake was as light as the chocolate was creamy, and he told her so. He emphatically did not ask how many attempts had been necessary to achieve this.

Unfortunately, by the time either of them thought of the cake again, it had grown quite stale.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "chocolate log."


End file.
